Presente de cumpleaños
by GriisleChan
Summary: Sawamura lo tenía todo preparado, sólo le faltaba una cosa: su víctima. Sawaharu. Drabble ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruichi!
¡Hola!

Quedan algunos minutos para que acabe el día, 1 de marzo, y escribí esto con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro Haruichi... Es cortito y sin mucha cosa, quise aprovechar este día para escribir con esta pareja :)

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no ace no es mío.

(Perdón, no se me da mucho escoger títulos)

Espero les agrade~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sawamura lo tenía todo preparado, sólo le faltaba una cosa: su víctima. Por ello, apenas acabada la clase salió tan rápido como pudo, dejando a sus compañeros algo sorprendidos por su prisa, y se llegó al aula que correspondía a cierto cumpleañero...

-¡Harucchi!-

Soltó apenas lo vio salir, llamando su atención y la de varios alrededor. Sólo se fijaba en el muchacho de cabellos rosa, que no esperó encontrarlo, estando concentrado en poner su pequeñito plan en marcha. Así que, sin dejar que le preguntaran, fue por él y lo alejó del lugar tomándolo de la mano...

Haruichi no estaba tan extrañado de todas formas, conocía bastante bien al castaño, pero si un sentimiento de ansiedad nació en su interior ¿Qué cosa podía tener en mente? Después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

Recorrieron los pasillos de su escuela, en un inusual silencio y sin soltar sus manos, hasta que Eijun se detuvo frente a la escalera que llevaba a la azotea. Ahí se volteó al peli rosa, mostrando su mirada brillante, y lo invitó a seguirlo.

Una vez arriba, la suave brisa los recibió a ambos. El sol no pegaba muy fuerte, algunas pocas nubes lo cubrían, y no había nadie más que ellos dos en el lugar. Sawamura lo tomó como un golpe de suerte, era tal cual lo ideó.

-¿Qué haremos aquí, Eijun- _kun_?- preguntó, tenía una vaga idea pero quería que el mismo muchacho se lo dijera.

-¡Almorzaremos!- bastante animado le respondió, mostrando la lonchera que llevaba en su mano derecha- He preparado algunos aperitivos para celebrar tu cumpleaños.-

El Kominato se fijaba en la lonchera, dándose cuenta que siempre la llevó con él, y cayó en cuenta de algo...

-¿Lo cocinaste tú?- lanzó otra pregunta, sentándose frente a él en la esquina que eligió para comer.

-¡Sí! Me levanté muy temprano para hacerlo.- contó, entusiasmado, comenzando a sacar todo lo que preparó. La hora del almuerzo no duraba mucho así que debía aprovechar cada segundo.

Gracias a sus clases, más sus largas prácticas, les era muy complicado tener un momento a solas, juntos. Así que, en ese plan, Sawamura pensó en celebrar el cumpleaños de Haruichi, su novio cabe decir, compartiendo un almuerzo... Por eso se había esforzado mucho en prepararlo todo, sólo por él.

-Ya veo...-

Haruichi lo comprendió, la intención del otro, y no pudo más que soltar una risita... Estaba muy conmovido, hasta podía jurar que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

-¡Vamos a comer!-

Eijun sirvió lo que había llevado. Preparó de todo un poquito, con la idea de que el cumpleañero pudiera comer lo que más le gustaba. Pasaron el rato comiendo y charlando de trivialidades… Aprovechando del momento que fue creado exclusivamente para los dos.

Cuando la comida acabó, que resultó bastante deliciosa y suficiente para satisfacer el hambre, el castaño reveló su última sorpresa: un pastelito de chocolate con cubierta de fresa y una velita rosa, la cual encendió de inmediato.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Haruicchi.-

Sostenía con ambas manos el ponquecito, invitando al cumpleañero a soplar la velita, mirándolo con una sonrisa ancha pero no exagerada como acostumbraba mostrar, esta era más que nada amorosa.

-¡No olvides pedir un deseo!- frenó cuando se dio cuenta que iba a soplar sin siquiera haber pensado en algo.

El peli rosa pensó un poco ¿Qué clase de deseo podía pedir? Quería que fuese algo especial pero no imposible. Cuando a su mente llevó lo perfecto cerró los ojos y lo deseó antes de apagar la velita.

-Gracias, Eijun- _kun_ …- y le sonrío, tan dulce como el pastelito que ya tenía en sus manos. Sinceramente, estaba muy contento por todo lo que había hecho por él, nunca creyó que iba a celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera tan agradable- ¿Puedo pedir algo más?- agregó, disfrutando de la confusión del rostro contrario.

No esperó más y aprovechó para acortar la distancia entre ambos incentivando un beso inocente y cálido, haciendo realidad el deseo que recién pidió.

Sawamura no podía estar más feliz, su plan salió a la perfección y recibió una estupenda recompensa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado~ y me disculpo por si hubo algún error (más bien debería estar durmiendo ya jajaja)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
